Here For You
by Kearby28
Summary: After Elena broke Stefan's heart by choosing his brother, Stefan doesn't want to be responsible for her any more. So he stops protecting her... but little does he know, that there is more than meets the eye. Things that she's just endured that can't be explained in only a couple words...


**Chapter 1: 27…**

**I'm going to come out and say it, I'm all team Stefan! I'm sorry if some of you don't like how I write Damon in this story, just I truly don't care for him. I think Stefan loves Elena in a way that Damon isn't even capable of loving anyone, maybe I got it wrong but I prefer Stefan. So, enough of my little warning but just please don't write hate reviews on how I make out Damon out to be a monster, it's the plot and I'm just going with what I think. But on the other hand if you would like to attempt to persuade me to Damon's side, I'm all ears. Any-who, I like to use music for my inspiration, for this chapter it is "A Drop In The Ocean" by Ron Pope. But I hope you like this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Stefan's POV:**

I didn't sleep a wink last night, for I was kept by the screams of the love of my life was being beaten by my brother. But she chose him, she wasn't my responsibility anymore. I continued to think about that to stop myself from busting his door down and beating his sorry ass with-in an inch of his life. I heard a thunderous bang and I could just tell that he threw her across the room.

I bolted up from bed and into Damon's room with inhuman speed. I stood over her serverly broken and bloody body as she lay whimpering in pain. I knew Damon beat her, just I never knew it was this bad. If I had I would've intervened a long time ago, her being my responsibility or not.

"Enough, Damon! Stop it! And sit your ass down before I put you down!" I growled my protective instincts kicking in. My jaw tightened as I saw his fangs shoot out as more blood seeped out of Elena's wounds. "Go downstairs, drink some blood, and once you've gotten in control of yourself come back and we three are going to have a long over due talk." I ordered much to his dislike.

"I'm in control of myself!" He defended sharply. I could see in his eyes that he was hungry. No surprise 'cause he spent the last two days locked up in his room beating Elena, so unless he fed off Elena, which if he values his life he didn't, then the last time he fed was 2 days ago, so figures he was grumpy.

"You call this under control?" I questioned disbelievingly as I pointed behind me to Elena. "Because I don't call that under control. Now, I'll give you two options. Option one, you go downstairs and drink some blood; get control of yourself and then we'll all talk like civilized people. I really hope you choose the first option. Option 2, you don't listen to me and I beat the shit out of you. And don't say that I can't, 'cause you and me both know differently." I said dryly, standing my ground ready for whatever he chooses.

He sighed, knowing that I was right. When he stormed out of the room I finally took a normal breath. I turned to see her laying on the ground, her eyes with a abnormal glassy look to them, a look that comes when someone has been compelled. Damon had compelled her; what did he compell her to do? I looked and saw her necklace filled with vervein missing.

I caressed her face, looking her directly in the eyes. I had promised myself to never compell Elena because she deserves to make her own choices; this intervered with her true opinion. So I had to…she deserved to be free of his demands if that's what she really wants. He was doing to her what Katherine did to us. And no one deserves that.

To be forced to love someone, with no option or self-decided decision was like an internal hell. Forced to be someone your not, do things you don't want to do, love things not because you truly love it but because you were forced is not as easy to deal with as it may sound. In my case it was emotionally taxing; in Elena's it was hurting her both physically and emotionally. And that's a pain that I don't even want to imagine, all while for her this was no product of a highly active imagination; but a reality, no matter how much she wishes it was the other way around.

"You will remember what Damon did to you. You will remember what Damon compelled you to do. Your feelings will return to the way they were before Damon compelling you." I ordered, breaking our gaze as soon as I was done. She nodded following my orders, not having the choice.

Her eyes went back to normal, only because my orders were not to change, but restore. She looked at me with a look of love and adoration, the way she looked a week ago before she went missing. "Stefan!" She cried in relief as she threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly not wanting to let go. But much to her distaste she had to when her body began to scream in protest, she was forced to withdraw from our embraced.

"It's okay. Do you remember what happened?" I asked as I began to work on mending her broken fragile body. I dabbed away the blood with a towel that I grabbed from the closet behind her. How am I dealing with being around her blood, you may ask? It's because as someone once told me, the only thing stronger than my craving for blood, is my love for this girl. And it was true, the thought of loosing her due to my temptation, my lure to her blood was dulled down to a manageable level.

"I remember him grabbing me when I was on my way to meet you at your car. And him taking my necklace and compelling me. He made me break your heart by choosing him when I don't want him, 'cause I want you and you alone. I remember him beating me an-…" she answered trailing off, hiding the rest of the answer from me.

"And what? You can tell me, I won't hurt you, and I won't let him hurt you ever again. You can tell me anything, Elena." I comforted, giving her a sincere look of love, devotion, understanding, and protection.

"A-a-and he bit me a couple times…" she said sounding ashamed of what he did to her even though none of this is her fault. She suddenly just broke down in tears apologizing for what happened. I picked her up and carried her bridal style into my room where I set her down gently on my bed. I kneeled down in front of her, holding her as she let out the long overdue tears. She's been through a lot in just the last week, if I was her I'd probably be doing the same thing.

"Honey, it's okay. None of this is your fault, what you've just been through is a terrible experience that I wish you hadn't had to go through, if I could've been there to stop him, I would've. But we need to get you better, deal with Damon and move on, leaving it in the past. Because this will always be with us; we don't have to let that control our lives." I explained attempting to sooth her.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I'm just scared." She comments.

"I know your scared and hurt, just know that I will always be here for you and I will always protect you. Now, I know you may not want to; I need you to show me all the places that he bit you." I assured wiping the tears away. She nodded an began showing me all of the bites. And there was many more than just a couple…27…she had 27 bites. "If I would've known…" I sighed in frustration.

If he loves her as much as he says he does, than how could he do this to her? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I bit her once, let alone 27 times. I started to work on her wounds again, biting my wrist and letting a drop of blood drip into each wound; watched them heal instantaneously.

I tensed up feeling Damon's presence as he entered the room. He sat on my desk as I helped her finish wiping up her blood of her petite body. I stood up looking at her, she still looked very beaten and fragile but she looked a hell of a lot better now, no thanks to Damon.

"How do you do it, Stefan? Be so close to her blood; but not bite her. Don't you get tired of bunnies?" Damon mocked, trying to piss me off but I didn't let it get to me.

"It's simple, Damon. I have one thing that is stronger than my craving for blood, and that's my love for Elena. 'Cause true love never dies."

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

**Hey! So I hoped you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be Stefan, Elena, and Damon trying to talking it out. But thanks for reading! Please Review, Favorite, & Follow! Keep shipping Stelena!**


End file.
